Forum:Maverick Virus - Alternate Possibility?
According to this post on Protodude's Rockman Corner, there is an alternate story regarding the origin of the Maverick Virus listed in the Rockman Zero Official Complete Works sourcebook. Here's what it says, apparently: "The virus actually originated from one of the circuits that Dr. Light installed in X's brain. The circuits function was to keep X neutral and unbiased in matters concerning humans and Reploids. Tragically, the very same circuit condemned X to a life plagued by the philosophical question that weighed the value of humans against that of Reploids - a question to which there was no answer. Zero was the first Reploid to be infected by the virus, but as an android created solely for evil, destructive purposes by Dr. Wily, the virus affected him uniquely. Instead of going Maverick, the virus turned Zero into a warrior driven by goodness, not evil. Unfortunately, by tirelessly fulfilling his destiny as a Maverick Hunter, Zero inadvertently spread the virus throughout the world. Eventually, as the host of the virus, Zero was taken to a research facility for study." The question raised on Protodude's blog is which is to blame for the Maverick outbreaks? Truly, the answer seems to be that the so-called "Suffering Circuit" accounted for the outbreaks prior to MMX1, and once Sigma was infected by the Virus after his battle with Zero, he led his rebellion of maverick reploids. Yet, my problem with what this quote from the sourcebook is saying is that it says the Virus originated in X, not Zero, when in Mega Man X4 we clearly see that the Virus was in Zero's Dr. W crystal on his head (it seemed to have been planted there by Wily, as stated in the article, possibly a manifestation of the Evil Energy). So, how can the Virus originate from a circuit in X, unless this article is discussing the circuitry problem prior to X1 (but not the actual virus, although it does say virus)? Some of you might know Zan Sidera, and I think his comments perhaps shed a little more light on the matter: "Dr. Cain is the leading scientific mind of the 22nd century, he's an all-rounder in many fields, including robotics and searching for fossil plant-life. He has many interests, but his primary abilities lie with robotics. The man is just misunderstood because he wasn't doing any robotics related project when he found X. When Cain was working with Dr. Right's design notes, it wasn't until he made some changes to the design that his first Repliroid activated, this is because Right's work was a quantum-leap beyond anything the world had ever seen. X's ability to worry is after all the new epoch of robotics. Dr. Wily created the Sigma Virus and put it inside Zero. X and Right's involvement (and also Cain's) in the matter is that Sigma Virus' area of attack is the weakness inside of the Repliroid heart. MMZOCW's Three Keys section is mistranslated and the original Japanese wording is completely vague. X's circuit of mental suffering is not the "origin", it's something as vague as a "true essence." The true essence of Sigma Virus is the ability to turn Repliroids into irregulars. Zero's mental capabilities are similar to X and the Repliroids. The Virus is intended to turn him into a completely evil "Repliroid". The laws (rules) of robotics do not apply to Rock and other robots in the manner that Asimov uses them. The contrast between Robots compared to X and Repliroids is blurry. The rules of robotics play a role, but the most vital aspect is "worrying". At the time of X's sealing, the world's attitude to robots had changed. An advancement such as X became something to be feared thanks to numerous matters. Robotics eventually went into decline. Aside from the fear induced by the Dr. Wily Incidents. This is also the same time period that people began using mass produced invincible robots to wage war. Whilst Sigma did get infected with the Sigma Virus by battling with Zero. Sigma himself went irregular of his own accord (After all, he himself is the Virus, he cannot corrupt himself), the ability of the Virus was simply the means that allowed him to rebel. The battle with Zero tattering Sigma's pride, and X's talk of justice are the more important matters that led to Sigma's philosophy of evolution." Anyone else have some thoughts? --Brahman 19:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC)